Valentine's Day Isn't That Bad
by UnactiveAccount-ActingArchive
Summary: I never told anyone what happened because it's none of their business, but I know one thing. I'll never hate Valentine's Day again.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything sadly. Happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy!  
A/N: I wrote this really late at night after the Grammys so I'm sorry for any mistakes or if it is rushed or not good in general. **

* * *

I hate Valentine's Day with a burning passion. I'm like the scrooge of this holiday. It makes everybody soft. I mean honestly I'm the only one on Moon Base doing work. Everyone else is gallivanting off with their "significant other". Even my best friend Fanny has a boyfriend, and she hates boys! Sure I've been in a bad mood because I'm almost 13 but this holiday just makes everything worse. I mean me, Rachel T. McKenzie aka Numbuh 362, Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door has never had a boyfriend in her life. The only two boys I've ever liked either disappeared or is a teen. That doesn't make me feel good. I never had a chance.

I stop my ranting to get a drink. I go into my mini refrigerator and grab a soda. I figure I might as well drown my sorrows in the fizzy delight of a root beer. I pop open the can.

"I guess I'm just meant to be alone. Well what does it matter? Here's to being alone!" I declared.

"Aw, don't think like that Rach." A voice from the corner in my office said. I spit out my drink in surprise.

"Who's there? I'm more than able to kick your butt from here to kingdom come." I threaten.

Out of the corner a figure steps into the dim light. The figure was revealed to be Chad Dickson aka ex-numbuh 274. I frown at the sight of the traitor/ex- crush.

"What are you doing here Chad? Shouldn't you be off flirting with older girls instead of hanging with a kid in her office?" Chad walks up to my desk and leans on my side of it.

"I don't know. I see this as an acceptable place to be. I mean my mission is to recruit you for the teens anyway. So I guess I should be here." I scoffed.

"No, you shouldn't be here teenager. If you don't leave now, I will alert the whole KND of your presence." My finger hovered over the emergency button on my desk.

"But don't you want company? I mean, you seem so lonely in here. You're pretty and smart, not to mention the leader of the KND. Why are you all alone in your office on Valentine's Day?"

"I choose to be alone." I said weakly. Chad frowned at my comment.

"I doubt that. I just think that no one has caught your eye. I think you want a challenge but can't seem to find one. You're probably dying for company of any sort at this point."

"That's not true!" I defended unconvincingly.

"Isn't it? If it wasn't the truth you would've alerted all of Moon Base of my intrusion." I blushed because he was right, not that I'd ever let him know that.

"You're blushing; don't tell me I'm right? Then again I'm always right." Chad smirked. I want to punch that smirk off his face so badly.

"What do you really want Chad? If you wanted to recruit me you would have convinced me by now." I pointed out, quickly realizing my misuse of words a little too late.

"Is that so? Losing faith in your own organization already?" I hid my embarrassment and kept my composure.

"No I just find it odd you haven't tried to sway my opinion yet, that's all."

"All in good time Rach." Chad said calmly.

"Don't call me that. You'll address me as Numbuh 362. We are not friends." I felt hurt inside.

"But you liked it when I called you that when I was in the KND. In fact, you would blush at the nickname when it escaped my lips. I would say that you had a crush in me. Then again every girl did." Chad said confidently. It's true I loved the nickname, but now I feel disgraced by it.

"Is that what you think? You think that every girl fell too your feet at the very sight of you? Well sir that is not the case. Honestly, I thought you were too egotistical for my taste." I replied. I know I'm lying to myself. I was one of many girls who swooned at his presence in a room.

"It's not what I think; it's what I know Rach. I know you had a crush on me. Face it, every girl did, even you." Chad smirked.

"What if I did?" God, I'm so stupid. Why did I just say that?

"Well what if I told you I did too?" Chad inched closer to me and I felt uncomfortable.

"Well we'd both be pretty stupid." I responded while rolling back a little in my swivel chair.

"How is that, enlighten me?" He questioned decreasing the amount space between us again.

"If, and I mean _if_, we liked each other, then we are both stupid because we never acted on it. We missed out on a possible relationship. Not that it would have happened because I didn't and still don't like you." Chad grabbed his heart and made a very theatrical look of hurt obvious on his face. I just look at him like he's nuts.

"Ow, that hurt Rach." He joked.

"Whatever Chad, I don't mind hurting enemies in case you haven't noticed. I do it every day."

"Yes, but have you ever been hurt? I mean you are the Supreme Leader and all. You're probably so heavily guarded that you don't have time or the opportunity for a social life."

"That's not true! I liked someone before, he just, you know, disappeared." Chad laughed hysterically at my pain. He was holding his stomach and was leaning on my desk for support. I really want to punch him now.

"Let me guess, Nigel Uno is the guy." Chad said bitterly.

"What makes you think that?" I inquired.

"Well, he is like a less talented me after all. I guess you were looking for a replacement after I left." Chad tried to sound cocky but his voice faltered.

"Well, maybe he was just a replacement, but not necessarily for you." I added.

"Maybe, so you have never been with anyone?"

"No. I guess I never had the time. I still don't. I mean my job is so overbearing that it's hard to keep my life outside of the KND from crumbling." I admitted solemnly.

"Is that why you hate Valentine's Day?" Chad asked

"What makes you think I do?"

"Well you're all alone in your office while everyone else, single or not, is out having fun.

"Well I'm working. This job requires all work and no play."

"No, you're shutting yourself off from the world." Chad accused.

"And what if I am?" I retorted.

"Then I'd tell you not to. If you gave a guy a chance I bet you wouldn't be so lonely."

I went to say that I wouldn't have time for a boyfriend, that I'd just end up neglecting them because the KND comes first, always but Chad cut me off by holding up his hand.

"If you had someone in your life you'd make time for them."

"How are you so sure?" I asked confused.

"You just will… I know what you're thinking. You think you'd neglect a boyfriend because of your duty to the KND. I thought the same thing. I really liked someone while I was Supreme Leader, but I never had the guts to give us a try. It is probably the biggest regret in my life so far. Rach, I don't want you to regret not having the chance to be with someone. I may be a little late but I want to fulfill my regret by helping you." Chad put his hand on my shoulder which sent shivers through my entire body.

"How are you supposed to help me get a boyfriend and make time for one? You're a teenager; no one will go near you, especially if they're in the KND." I explained shrugging my shoulder and he would let go, taking the hint.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Chad chuckled.

"I'm just curious, that's all." I replied.

"You know curiosity killed the cat right?" Chad joked. This brings me back to when we were both in the KND together, best friends and carefree.

"But cats have nine lives."

"Not when they tangle with a dog." Chad smirked at me.

"Is that what you see yourself as?" I wondered.

"Maybe, after all, I can have any girl I want."

"Is that so mister big bad teenager?" I mocked.

"It's true. I mean, I could have you under my arm in no time." Chad flirted. Now I feel uncomfortable again but I kept my cool.

"What makes you think I'd crack so easily?"

"Well, one you already are and two, you still like me although you won't admit it. Once you like me, I leave my mark."

"So you think you could make me your girlfriend?" I joked.

"Easily."

"Then try it hotshot."

"Alright then, kiss me." Chad was serious. My face flushed.

"Ew, no way, I'm not kissing a teenager." I responded not sure what else to say.

"Why not? Afraid you'll feel something?" Chad baited.

"No it's just that it is gross."

"Do you honestly expect me to think you still believe boys have cooties?" He added.

"I'm not five; I know boys don't have cooties."

"Then why won't you kiss me?" I wondered why myself. No don't think like that Rachel, he's a teenager and you're a kid. Not for long. Shut up brain.

"It's because you're a teenager!" I blurted out and shut my mouth before my evil side could protest my statement.

"Come on Rach, live a little. Here's a deal. If you kiss me and feel nothing, I'll leave." Chad offered.

"Alright I can live with that." I said happy with ending this awkward visit.

"But," Why must there always be a 'but'? "If you do feel something you have to be my girlfriend. Can you deal with that? Or are you too chicken?" Chad clucked like a chicken to make me agree and it worked.

"Alright deal!" I uttered despite my inner protest. Stupid pride will be the death of me.

"So sure you won't feel anything for me? I mean I am very handsome and charming." Chad smirked.

"So positive that I will?"

"Touché Rach."

I'm not so sure this was a good idea but I made a deal. Chad put his hands on the arms of my chair while I sat in it and slowly, so agonizingly slowly inched closer to my face. I never realized how close he got during our argument. I closed my eyes, afraid of what will happen. This is going to be my first kiss. I dreamed of this when I liked Chad but now I'm not so sure if I want this to happen or not but it's too late to back out now. A part of me is screaming, telling me to run away and not to just sit here and let him kiss me while another part of me, a more mature side is smothering the other side of my thoughts with a pillow.

When our lips meet I feel electricity shoot through me, in a good way. Good thing I'm sitting or else I'd fall. I feel, I don't know, something like fireworks, like they describe in bad mushy romance movies. We keep the kiss alive for five second. Neither of us wants this to end. Then a thought dawned on me. I'm betraying the KND. The very thing I swore to protect against adult and teens. I just gave into a teen. After realizing this I tell myself to pull away, but I find it hard to.

I'm the first to pull away. Actually, I kind of jerk my entire body away from Chad who looks stunned at the quick loss of contact. I cover my mouth and he smirks at me, that dumb smirk that makes my knees melt and makes me want to punch him at the same time.

"I guess you felt something Rach, I did too. No use denying it. We're meant for each other."

"I will not betray the KND." I defended crossing my arms like a five year old in my chair.

"Well a deal is a deal kid. You felt something and now you're my girlfriend. Try not to beat yourself up for it. You can't control who you love and don't love. Just go with it."

"I don't love you." I retort mentally slapping myself because I just said a total lie. Wait, I'm in love with a teenager. No, it's just a strong liking I feel towards Chad. That's all.

"Keep telling yourself that love." Chad smirked. Someone is in danger of being slapped.

"Don't call me love." I say threaten.

"Fine Rach, just know that liking someone doesn't feel like that. Only love does."

"What would you know about love?"

"I know what it feels like to _not_ love someone you kiss." I just sat in my chair unmoving in shock. My brain shut down. The internal battle between my old and new self was waging.

"Rachel. You may not know what love is, then again I don't have a great hold on it either, but I know that I've never felt like that with any other girl. Just think about it."

"What if I told you that I could love you?" I confessed, my inner thoughts battle ending with my new self doing a victory dance over my old metaphoric body.

"I'd agree with that statement."

"But I can't leave the KND. It means so much to me. I'm still loyal to them. I can't even begin to explain why I can't leave with you. It would kill them inside and it would kill me."

"Listen Rach, I'm not going to make you join the teens or anything to be with me, but you will voluntarily when you are about to reach thirteen. Till then I'll be waiting."

Chad kissed my forehead and pulled out a remote. He pressed a button on the remote and made his way to the window of my office. He jumped out the window into a shuttle and left. I never told anyone what happened because it's none of their business, but I know one thing. I'll never hate Valentine's Day again.


End file.
